


Wrath and Envy

by stardust (quirky_turtle)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Reader is a mutant, terrible attempt at writing in an accent, this is an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/stardust
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Wrath and Envy

From the first day Kurt saw you, you thought you were an angel. You seemed to glow to you. It just made him want to get close to you. 

Yet, whenever he tried, you would just find a reason to get as far away from him as possible. You would run away from him, from anyone really. 

He knew nothing about you, but you drew him in. It was your angelic aura. You seemed so pure, so innocent. He wanted to protect you and maybe even…love you? 

One day, he asked Jean if she knew anything about you, her being a telepath. 

“Honestly Kurt, you might want to stay away from her. I’ve read her thoughts and…I think everyone should stay away from her. It’s safer that way.” she patted his shoulder before heading to her next class. 

Kurt just stood in the hallway utterly confused. What did Jean mean by it was safer that way? Was your mutation powerful? Was that what was wrong? Was that why you kept away from everyone? 

Kurt sat outside in the garden, watching you sit under a tree. Far from anyone else. That is, until a flash of silver appeared next to you. 

Kurt was surprised when you didn’t disappear from him and when you smiled at him. When you let him sit beside you. 

Kurt could feel the envy rising in him. He had been trying to get you to talk to him for months now, and you just let Peter talk to you? 

Before he knew what he was doing, Kurt teleported over to the two, anger and jealousy only getting worse as he got closer to you. 

“Kurt!” you looked up at him, your E/C eyes wide from surprise. 

“Vhy is he so special, Y/N? Vhy is it that you run from everyone else, including me, but vhen he shows up you can stand him!” Kurt yelled, wrath getting the better of him. 

This was exactly why you had avoided him. You couldn’t control your powers fully. Kurt’s raw emotions were pulling you in. Your eyes got hazy and your head fell forward into your hands.

Peter didn’t help the situation by grabbing your hand, “Take a deep breath, okay? You can control this.” he whispered. Peter of course knew about your powers. He wasn’t stupid. When hanging out with you made him want to eat more Twinkies or increased his urge to steal, he put two and two together.

Normally, that would be comforting, but this just made Kurt’s envy increase tenfold. 

“Pete, just go. I can handle this.” you breathed out, trying to focus. Kurt was breathing heavily, unable to control the rage and jealousy in his chest.

The silver haired young man looked at you and Kurt before running off. When he left, the jealousy in Kurt calmed some.

“Sit down.” you patted the grass next to you, relieved that his emotions were quieting down enough for you to get a hold of yourself. 

Kurt complied, still confused about what had just happened. The rest of his anger ebbed away and all that was left was embarrassment. 

“Y/N, I am so sorry. I do not know vhat came over me.” he tried to apologize and you just waved it off. 

“It was me.” you answered, “My mutation, I mean.” you looked down, shame written on your face. 

“Vhat is it?” he asked hesitantly, knowing that some people preferred to no talk about it. 

“The Professor call it ‘Sin Manipulation’.” you sighed, laying back in the grass, “I can detect someone’s sin or vice. If I’m not careful, I end up amplifying it.”

“But… you look like an angel.” Kurt frowned. 

“And you look like a demon.” you replied. Kurt was surprised that your tone didn’t hold disgust, you were simply stating a fact, “I guess the Lord is funny.” 

“Vhy is he funny?” Kurt asked, not understanding how you got that thought. 

“You are one of the most pure people I have ever met, yet people judge you for how you look. People want to get to know because because of how I look, and I have to keep them away because I’m tainted.” you answered, waiting for his hatred. 

Most people hated you when they learned about your power. You literally brought out the worst in people. Peter was your only friend because he didn’t judge you and his thoughts moved too quickly for you to pick up on any of his sinful emotions. 

Kurt touched his face, lined with the proof of his own sins. How was he pure? 

“Y/N… I am not what you think… I too have sinned.” he looked down at his hands. 

“Your worst crime is being too hard on yourself. I’m reading it right now.” you smiled at him sweetly before continuing, “Your small feeling of envy caught me off guard, so my powers amplified it as much as they could. I’m so sorry. I tried to stop it. Usually I can control it, or Peter can talk me down, but when he tried to your emotions got stronger.” 

Kurt would have been blushing if he could have, “I am sorry too. I am usually able to control myself in zhese situations.” 

You shook your head, smiling at him “You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

“Zhen, neither do you.” Kurt smiled back, putting you at ease. He didn’t hate you for your mutation. He knew about it, yet he was still sitting here. 

“You aren’t going to run away from me?” you asked as he laid back beside you, making himself comfortable. 

“Y/N, I have been trying to get to know you for months now. I am not giving up zhis opportunity.” he grinned at you, his fangs shining in the sunlight.


End file.
